An organic electroluminescent display apparatus is a self-luminous display apparatus that does not require backlight, and light is emitted by each organic electroluminescent device. Since the organic electroluminescent display apparatus does not need a backlight source to provide backlight, the organic electroluminescent display apparatus is relatively thinner compared with a conventional liquid crystal display apparatus, which is beneficial to slimness development of the display apparatus, which also makes the organic electroluminescent display apparatus popular among users.
In order to improve the display image quality of the organic electroluminescent display apparatus, before distributing, a grayscale voltage of the organic electroluminescent display apparatus is generally adjusted, and the adjusted grayscale voltage is stored in a register. In this way, when the organic electroluminescent display apparatus is used, the organic electroluminescent display apparatus performs image display according to the grayscale voltage, so that the display image quality of the organic electroluminescent display apparatus meets requirements.